Cedric Juniper/Games/Quotes/BW
Mistralton City :"Oh! Hey! , right? Let me see your Pokédex for a moment. What do we have here? So, you've found Pokémon, eh? Staggering! ! You're becoming quite the Trainer. Excuse me! I was a little excited and forgot my manners. My name is Juniper, too! Cedric Juniper. Heh! The professor who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter! That girl has told me a lot about you. It really makes my day to meet you! In honor of our meeting, I'm going to upgrade your Pokédex! Some Pokémon can change forms even when it's the same individual. If you have already seen a form, you can check it with this whenever you want. I also added a function to make searching easier." :"Oh! I forgot my introductions! Skyla, this is a friend of my daughter's. is traveling around Unova to complete the Pokédex." :"That's right, . You should challenge this Gym! If nothing else, this Gym is really out there! See you, Skyla. If something comes up again, I'll let you know!" :"Aww, Skyla. If you keep frowning, your face might freeze like that, and that'd be a shame. People and Pokémon, we all have to help each other out! See you later!" Icirrus City :"Hello, ! How is ? Ah! This has really taken a shine to you. The Pokédex is important, but time spent having fun together is also important. Say, I just had a thought--have you heard of Dragonspiral Tower?" ::Yes: "Really? Quite impressive." ::No: "Eh... I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it." :"OK. Give this story a listen. Dragonspiral Tower is said to be the Unova region's oldest building. Stories say it's the place where legendary Pokémon came to life or where they remain in deep slumber. I know it's just past Icirrus City, but that's all I know about it. That's all anyone knows, because no one has ever been inside. My daughter has wanted to investigate that tower for a long time. "What! There's something I don't know?!" That kind of feeling is pure adventure. And I'm not too old for some adventuring. Away I go to have a look at Dragonspiral Tower! Catch you later!" Dragonspiral Tower :"That building serenely towering over everything is Dragonspiral Tower. From far in the past, before Unova was founded, it still stands tall today. On the top floor, so it's been told, the legendary Pokémon is waiting for a person pursuing ideals /seeking the truth to appear." *After getting the :"Oh, ! And you must be Bianca. I'm the other Professor Juniper. The Professor Juniper who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter." :"Is that right? Grand, grand. Actually, we should chat later. , Bianca, here's the situation. Some members of Team Plasma--quite a large group--broke through the tower wall and went inside. Brycen and that young man--I believe his name is Cheren--the two of them went after Team Plasma, but..." :"Ha! I guess you would be curious. Well, I'll explain briefly. Dragonspiral Tower has stood tall since long before Unova was founded. On the top floor, the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon waits for a person pursuing ideals /seeking truth to appear... That's what is said. Are you going to go after Team Plasma like your friend did? It's admirable of you to join the fight against Team Plasma, but it's risky, too." :"Why, thank you! That makes me feel much safer! Well, ! It's up to you! Climb the tower!" :"This is all I can give you, but it might help you rest!" :"Still... What could Team Plasma be after?" * After N obtains Zekrom /Reshiram :"Astounding... I never would have imagined the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon would return now..." :"Why, if it isn't Alder! It's been a while! Have you been well?" :"Right... Moreover, the boss of Team Plasma, N, who reawakened Zekrom /Reshiram , apparently said to look for the other Pokémon, Reshiram /Zekrom ." :"I see. We'll leave that to you. I'm going to investigate inside the tower. Hopefully, I'll find something." :"Maybe I should have my daughter look into when this tower was built. If you want someone to investigate the origin of Pokémon, she's the best." Nacrene City :"Surely... When I investigated Dragonspiral Tower, I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Light Stone /Dark Stone !" :"... So how do we wake the Dragon-type Pokémon from the stone, then?" :"Hey, . Never forget that you always have Pokémon right by your side." Nuvema Town :"Oh! Well, this is nice timing! I see you're all here! Just a moment ago, I got some National Pokédex data from an acquaintance. Since you're here, let's upgrade your Pokédex with the National Pokédex data. I'm sure you'll be visiting a wider range of places, Naturally, that means you'll be encountering more Pokémon. Let me see your Pokédex for a sec!" :"There you go, Bianca!" :"Next up is Cheren!" :"And last, but not least..." :"You can now switch your Pokédexes to National Mode Pokédex. Completing the National Pokédex will surely be a big challenge. So, take your time, enjoy yourselves, and meet lots of Pokémon."